: Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) The goal of the Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) is to provide advanced genomics technology and services required to support the full range of cancer research conducted at the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC). Single gene to full genome analyses is one cornerstone of cancer biology research and discovery. The GSR provides UACC Members with guided, high-quality, cost-efficient access to a full spectrum of genomic cornerstone technologies. The GSR delivers the following services: 1) next-generation sequencing; 2) epigenetic analysis; 3) gene expression profiling; 4) genome-wide DNA analysis; and 5) genomic DNA variance. Within these categories of service, techniques include whole genome expression profiling, comparative genomic hybridization, sequence-based copy number variance, whole exome sequencing, shotgun sequencing, targeted sequencing panels, RNA-seq, chromatin immunoprecipitation (ChIP)-seq, genotyping, epigenomic ChIP-chip assays, real-time quantitative PCR (qPCR), sample quality assurance/quality control (QA / QC), sample isolation, experimental consultation, data analysis, and data archiving. With the ability to analyze single gene/small gene sets as well as genome wide analyses, the GSR offers great flexibility in analytical approaches. In addition, the GSR provides the capability for developing custom applications and makes new technologies available to address the specific needs of UACC investigators. GSR equipment includes: two Ion Torrent Personal Genome Machines, an Ion Torrent Proton (for small to large next-generation sequencing needs), Affymetrix and Agilent microarray platforms (for hybridization-based services), and three Applied Biosystems qPCR machines (for full service and self-service PCR applications). The GSR provides consultation on experiment design, and sample preparation, followed by sample QA / QC in preparation for the analysis. Data analysis and storage are critical to investigator's ability to access their data for publication and dissemination. Accordingly, the GSR provides microarray, sequence, and qPCR analysis to support the preparation of publications and grants. In addition, the Service provides access to raw data through a password protected website, along with triply redundant backup of investigator's data for five years.